Let's Get Married Again
by kateg20
Summary: Sequeal to Do You Want To Get Married Tonight?. Just shows the life of Troy and Gabriella after being married for awhile and how Troy is ready to make it offical.


**Alright, this is the sequeal to 'Do Want To Get Married Tonight?' It just came to me. I'm not sure if I'll make this a short story or leave it as a one shot. Well, I hope you enjoy this one. As always, I do not own anything from HSM.**

* * *

A newborn's cry broke the silence of the apartment. Troy and Gabriella Bolton jolted awake in their bed. Gabriella slowly sat up to get out of bed. A strong, but gentle, hand stopped her.

"I'll get her." Troy told his wife.

"No, you've got a game tonight and need to get as much rest as you can." Gabriella yawned. "So you can focus."

Gabriella got out of bed and quietly walked over to the bassinette. Leaning down she carefully lifted up two month old Gracie Marie Bolton. During the summer between sophomore and junior year, much to their shock and joy, the young couple discovered that Gabriella was pregnant with their first child. To their friends and most of their families, Troy and Gabriella were still just live in lovers with one another. But only one other person, besides the two of them and Troy's grandparents, knew the true story.

(Two Months Ago)

Troy's father, Jack Bolton, was trying to find a hiding place for one of his wife's Christmas gifts. He decided to hide it in Troy's old bedroom. Ever since they had started at University of Albuquerque, Troy and Gabriella shared an apartment leaving their old bedrooms at home empty. Every so often, the couple would spend the night in Troy's bedroom if an evening became too late. As Coach Bolton was moving some of Troy's socks to hide his wife's present, he came across two documents. Curiously, he pulled them out.

"A marriage certificate and license?" he questioned out loud. "June 5, 2008."

Was his son already married? Troy and Gabriella had been married for over two years and he was now just finding out about it. He would definitely need to talk to his son that night when he and Gabriella came over that evening for Christmas Eve.

That afternoon, Troy and Gabriella arrived with their overnight bag. Gabriella, being seven months pregnant, went straight upstairs to take a nap. Mrs. Bolton had gone to the store leaving Troy and Coach Bolton alone.

"So, I discovered something interesting and I was wondering of you could help me figure it out." Coach Bolton told his son.

"If I can help, I will." Troy agreed.

"Will you explain these to me?" Coach Bolton asked showing Troy the marriage documents.

"Looks like your and mom's marriage documents." Troy stated, obviously lying.

"But our names aren't Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez. You two are married and have been for two years!"

"Not so lout, you'll wake Gabby up." Troy hissed.

"Will you please explain?" Coach Bolton asked. "Just answer me this, are you and Gabriella really married?"

"Yes." Troy answered proudly.

"Why didn't you wait until you were out of college, then you both could have had the big wedding."

"That's the point, Dad." Troy stated. "We couldn't wait."

"Couldn't wait for what? Sex? Troy, sex is not a reason to run off and get married."

"Dad, trust me, we didn't get married just to have sex. We had been having sex almost year before that."

"Who else knows?"

"Just Gramps and Grams."

"Why do they know?"

"Because they were our witnesses, plus they gave us one of the honeymoon suites for free." Troy stated with a smirk. "Dad, you can't tell Mom or Gabriella's. We're planning to have a big wedding for everyone in the future."

"You're going to have to work to make it look real."

"I've already taken care of that." I've got my proposal planned out. Gabby has no idea."

"Are you proposing tonight or tomorrow?"

"No, I'm going to at one of my games. She won't see this coming. But, I'm waiting until after the baby is born."

Later, after the family and friends celebration, Troy and Gabriella were outside with their parents as they bid goodnight to Ms. Montez and Justin. Gabriella was in a nice maternity dress and a blanket was draped over her shoulders. Ms. Montez hugged her expectant daughter.

"We'll see you tomorrow." she told Gabriella.

"Goodnight, Mom." Gabriella replied. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas."

"Let's go for a walk." Troy told his wife once his mother and brother in law were gone.

"Troy, my feet will swell up." Gabriella stated.

"I'll rub them when we get back. Just a quick walk."

"Fine, but you to rub my lower back as well."

"Deal."

Troy yelled back to his parents telling them that they were going to go on a short walk. The young couple slowly walked down the driveway. Troy held Gabriella's hand as they stepped off the curb.

"Do you realize that next Christmas we'll be parents of this precious little life?" Gabriella stated placing her hand on her baby bump.

"It is amazing." Troy agreed placing his hand next to hers. "I had an interesting conversation with my dad earlier."

"Really, what?"

"He found the marriage documents."

"What?" Gabriella panicked. "What did you do, leave them out in the open? Everyone's going to know! Our mothers are going to be heartbroken!"

"Baby, relax. You need to calm down. Dad isn't going to tell anyone. Don't worry, our secret is still safe."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

"Ok."

"Good, now what did you get your dashing husband for Christmas?"

"Isn't your future child enough?" Gabriella teased.

"Got me there."

"I did get you something, but you'll find out tomorrow morning. So what did you get the mother of your child for Christmas?"

"You'll find out tomorrow."

"You shouldn't deny a pregnant woman something, it isn't good for the baby, you know."

"So ignoring your over active sex drive, which mind you has not been a problem at all, not getting your craving of spaghetti in chocolate sauce is bad for the baby." Troy stated. "So basically, it's bad for the baby when you don't get your way?"

"Pretty much." Gabriella giggled.

"Well, this time I'm willing to risk it."

"You're a meanie."

"A meanie who is going to give you a back rub once we get back." Troy stated kissing the side of her head.

Twenty minutes later, Gabriella and Troy were up in his old bedroom getting ready for bed. Gabriella was wearing one of Troy's dress shirts, the only thing she found comfortable enough to sleep in. troy was in a pair of long flannel pajama pants. He was seated behind Gabriella as he thoroughly rubbed her lower back. Gabriella was putting lotion on as her husband fulfilled his promise. Just then there was a knock at the door.

"Ok for me to come in?" Coach Bolton asked.

"Come in!" Troy called.

"Right there." Gabriella moaned when Troy hit a certain spot and Coach Bolton came in.

"I remember those back rubs." Coach Bolton said.

"Do you need something?" Troy asked.

"I need to welcome my new daughter in the family."

Gabriella smiled. Troy and Coach Bolton helped Gabriella to her feet. Coach Bolton hugged her tightly, mindful of his grandchild. The baby began kicking nonstop for a few minutes making everyone laugh.

"Can I get you anything?" Coach Bolton asked Gabriella.

"Can you get me couple of Christmas cookies, please?"

"Sure, by the way do you guys have any wedding rings?"

"Right here." Troy answered as he and Gabriella pulled out two simple necklaces out from underneath their pillows.

Gabriella wore Troy's wedding band around her neck while Troy had his wife's ring. Jack smiled knowing that they had those small tokens that meant so much to a married couple.

(Present Time)

"Ok, Gracie, calm down." Gabriella soothed. "Mommy knows what you need."

Gabriella sat on her side of the bed and began to unbutton the shirt she was sleeping in. Gracie's crying quieted at once as her mother began breastfeed her. Troy sat up and moved closer to them. Gracie was the perfect combination of both of her parents. She shared the exotic looks of skin and hair with her mother and facial features and early attitudes as her father.

After returning to school after their Christmas break, Troy was in the middle of his basketball season, with his very pregnant wife sometimes being alone over night. But luckily, when it was time he was right there with her. In fact he was the only one with her.

On January 15, an unexpected snow storm hit Albuquerque. The roads were so awful that the university cancelled all classes, which also meant that basketball practice had also been canceled. Troy was grateful for a day off to relax with his wife. Fate, however, had other plans. In the height of the storm, Gabriella's water broke. After calling for an ambulance and waiting an hour and a half for it to get through the storm, Gabriella announced that the baby was coming. Troy called his mother who was an obstetrician. Through her careful instructions, Troy was able to safely deliver their first child, Gracie Marie Bolton. After announcing to his parents and Gabriella's mother about what had happened, Troy announced that he was proud and ecstatic that he had delivered Gracie himself, but quickly added that he never wanted to it again stating that a doctor would deliver their future children from now on.

Gracie wrapped her tiny finger around her mother's. Troy smiled and leaned down and kissed his daughter on the forehead gently. Gracie pulled away and began to cry. Gabriella placed her on her shoulder and began to pat Gracie on her back to get her to burp.

"Come on, Baby." Gabriella coaxed amidst the cries. "Just one burp."

A small burp slipped through Gracie's lips. Gabriella sighed and pulled Gracie back. Gracie's eyes began to droop as she began to fall asleep. Gabriella moved to put her back into the crib.

"I'll put her back." Troy said as he gently took Gracie from his wife.

"Thanks." Gabriella yawned as Troy got out of bed.

"It's ok, Baby-Girl." Troy said to the sleeping baby. "Daddy's got you."

Gabriella smiled as she watched her husband as he gently placed their daughter back into the crib. Troy then crawled back into bed. He then pulled his wife back into his arms.

"I love you." he whispered.

"I love you, too." Gabriella yawned.

The next day, Troy attended his classes and then came home to relax and get ready for the game. Gabriella gave her usual back massage. Troy groaned when she reached a knot. He tipped his head back and kissed Gabriella on the cheek.

"Have I told you how much I love your massages?"

"The last time you said that, it led to our little bundle of joy over there." Gabriella said smiling over at Gracie playing in her swing.

"Tonight, after the game, my parents are going to stay here with the baby while I take you out for dinner."

"Troy, I'm not ready being away from her."

"Don't worry, Gracie's going to be in the safe and loving hands of my parents. They're the best parents in the world; they did raise the perfect son after all."

"A very cocky perfect son, at that."

"But you love me." Troy said turning around.

"You need to leave so you won't be late." Gabriella said as Troy crawled over her.

"I'm not leaving until you agree to go out with me after the game."

"No."

"I can stay here all day. This can all be avoided if you just agree to go out with me."

"What is this? The 'Notebook'? Instead of threatening to jump off the Ferris wheel you're threatening not to go to your own basketball game?"

"Pretty much."

"Alright, fine. I'll go out with you." Gabriella grumbled.

"Don't get too excited." Troy said as they both laughed.

"I'm just nervous about leaving her alone."

"My parents are going to be here, they're the best baby sitters."

"I know, it's just that this will be the first time I'll be away from her since having her."

"It's going to have to happen sooner or later."

"I know."

"Come on, we could use a night away."

"Ok."

"Ok, I got to go. I love you."

"Love you, too."

That evening, Gabriela carried Gracie into the stadium. Around her neck was a pass showing that she was allowed to be on the court after the game. Gracie was sleeping soundly in her carrier. Gabriella took her regular seat next to her father in law. Coach Bolton took the carrier from Gabriella as she sat down.

After the game, Gracie was awake. Gabriella held her as she walked down to the court. Troy ran to her and wrapped his arms around her. Gabriella kissed him not caring how sweaty he was. Troy then picked up Gracie and kissed her gently.

"Come on, we've got to go show Mommy something." Troy told Gracie as he led Gabriella to center court.

Gabriella looked up and Troy with an expression of confusion on her face. Troy urged her to turn around. There before was the varsity basketball team. All of a sudden, they dropped to their right knees. The entire stadium's attention was on them.

"Gabriella Montez, will you marry our team captain?" they asked.

Gabriella stood there in shock. The coach tossed Troy the ring box. Troy then wrapped his free arm around her waist and bent forward to whisper into her ear.

"I love you so much, Gabby. You have given me so much happiness. You gave me the most wonderful gift of love. You're the mother of my child and the perfect half of me. Will you please do me the honor of marrying me again?"

"Yes." Gabriella whispered with tears in her eyes.

Troy then turned her around and kissed her passionately. Cheers broke out realizing that Gabriella had said yes. Gracie startled cries broke her parents' kiss. Gabriella smiled and placed her hand on the back of Gracie's head. Troy kissed her cheek softly.

"It's ok." he whispered trying to soothe her. "Daddy's got you."

"We're so happy for you." Ms. Montez said as she, Justin, and Troy's parents came to join them.

"Thank you." Gabriella said beaming.

After receiving congratulations, Gabriella and Troy carefully handed Gracie over to her parental grandparents and headed out to celebrate their real engagement. Gabriella gave a sigh of relief to herself realizing that she and Troy were going to get by with their secret marriage. But even if it did get out, as long as they had Gracie and each other, they would be fine.


End file.
